Hanging By A Moment
by HopelessBlonde
Summary: AU. This is a story about how Peeta and Katniss come together and fall in love, in a new and ever changing world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Never have, NEVER WILL!

AN: This and a slightly AU fic, so the characters will be slightly different but I will try my best to make them as close to the book as possible. Now, Happy reading.

I have been in love with her for the past eleven years. Eleven years since my father had unknowingly pointed out the love of my life at the tender age of five. I think back to the memory fondly it is one of my favorite memories of her because she was so full of life and love.

_I walked down the street my small hand locked into my father's larger one; I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as we reached the end of the road and the grass of the school yard. My two older brothers had already disappeared into the crowd. I almost felt overwhelmed by all the other children and their families. _

"_You see that little girl over there?" I hear my father's voice break through my thoughts. I follow his outstretched arm and see a girl wearing a very pretty red plaid dress her long brown hair placed in two simple braids down her back and an attached red ribbon placed in both of her plaits. She is kissing goodbye to her parents and I watch as her mother lowers the baby in her arms thats wrapped in a soft brown blanket so the girl can kiss her baby sister or brother. _

_I look back to my father and nod my head, "I was very much in love with her mommy as a young man and I had intentions to marry her before she decided to marry him." He tells me his voice softens as if he is telling me fond story of his youth but I also hear the slight sadness in his voice as well. In my mind I couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want my daddy, he was handsome, kind, a great baker, and made sure that we were always happy. _

"_Why would she do that?" I questioned. He looked down at me and squeezed my hand a little, "because when her daddy sings even the birds stop to listen." He then smiled widely, "Off to class, I'll see you later today!" and with that my dad turned to leave and I glanced back across the grass to where the girl with red ribbons was and seen that she was already walking into the school. _

_I quickly ran in as well to see where I would be placed, and to my pleasure she and I were placed in the same classes. Her name was Katniss Everdeen, and after listening to her sing in music class I knew that I would marry her someday. _

The light knocking on the bakery's back door brings me out of my thoughts; maybe my aspiration in music class that day could have come true if life didn't love throwing curve balls. Times were hard all around in District 12 never mind losing one of your parents which unfortunately Katniss had. Five years ago there was a mine explosion and a lot of good people passed away, in a matter of minutes families were shattered beyond the point of repair mothers were expected to not only play mother but father as well. Luckily the Capitol supplies the families with enough money to last a couple of months in which time the women are expected to find their own means of income. That lone curve ball, led me to my first conversation ever with Katniss Everdeen.

_It was a rainy spring morning the enitre week had actually been continuous rainstorms; it was as if the rain were trying to wash away the sadness of the mine explosion almost a year ago washing away all the coal in the area, trying to tell the residents of District 12 to move on with their lives. The time for mourning was over._

_I heard my mother yell for someone to get out of our trash or she would call the Peacekeeper on them. I lifted my head to look out the window to see Katniss run away, my breath caught in my throat trying to process the event when I dropped the bread into the fire just long enough to burn it to the point of being unsellable. I then heard my mother turn her voice to me. "Peeta?! What the hell is wrong with you?" I watched her grab the bread from the fire quickly then growl realizing it wouldn't be sellable. "Throw it to the pigs you fool and don't ever make this mistake again." I then felt her smack the back of my head with her hand and she glared at me on her way out of the room. I quickly gathered up the three loafs of bread and ran to the back door glancing out into the rain where I had hoped she would still be. _

_Finally I seen her under the apple tree, curled up in a small ball watching the rain. I quickly ran out into the rain and met her under the tree. "Here, take these and go home before she actually calls them on you." I say shoving the bread into her arms. Her tired grey eyes slowly look up to reach mine and I finally realize exactly how bad off she truly was. Her entire face was sunken in with signs of starvation. I think back trying to remember the last time I had seen her mother come through the town to buy the necessities every family needed to survive. _

_I honestly couldn't remember. I felt anger towards this woman who left my Katniss to fend for her family by herself. "Peeta-" I hear her start to say when the loud screeching of my mother calling for me comes from the house. I instantly run back without looking back until I'm safely inside. _

My father opens the door revealing Katniss and her hunting partner Gale. I frown; this was the downside to that curveball, having to be the sole provider in a family of three caused you to do whatever necessary to get food on the table. This led to her meeting up with Gale Hawthorne, a pang of jealousy hit me as it always did when I see the two of them together.

"Perfect shot as always," I hear my father say. I glance back over my shoulder from sweeping the bakery floor and my blue eyes meet Katniss's grey ones. "Thank you, Mr. Mellark." Gale answers for her.

Neither one of us have spoken since that rainy spring day. I hear her soft velvety voice that is always the same tone, never a pitch higher or lower, come through the room and my eyes move down to her perfectly curved pink lips, "This is much too much in trade for these squirrels."

I roll my eyes slightly, if there is one downside that I could think about of Katniss Everdeen it is that she does not accept pity or help. If you attempt to give it, she will call you out on it and flatly refuse it. Which brings me back to that day under the apple tree, maybe she was too hungry to refuse the bread.

I hear the door shut and my father praising the meat. I suppose I'll never find out because I haven't the courage to talk to her and she tends to keep to her sister, Gale, and Madge. Madge and I were pretty good friends but not close enough to where I could easily ask questions about Katniss without Madge getting suspicious. Huffing at my cowardice I slam the broom back into its place and walk out of the room up to my bedroom leaving my confused father back in the bakery.

* * *

I sit in history class one row behind and two seats to her left; I have the perfect view of her. She has her brown hair in a single braid down her back with a simple brown tie holding it together. She is wearing a light blue cotton dress I've seen her wear times and times before and her brown boots set aside just for school. I love seeing her in school, it is required for girls to wear either dresses or skirts and it's a nice change from her usual pants.

Her ankles are crossed and all of her upper body weight is on her right arm as she holds her hand to her cheek following along in the history book, I follow her hand to the curve of her cheek and up to her nose and down to her lips. The lips I dream about kissing and making mine, a vile thought crossed my mind and I can't help but wonder if Gale has had the privilege of kissing her.

I glare at the thought of it, only to raise my eyes to meet hers which only allow a slight glance of confusion before looking away a slight flush on her pale face. Had she thought I been glaring at her? I groaned and decided to actually pay attention to the teacher before she calls the peace keepers and accuses me of stalking her.

* * *

When the end of day bell rang I follow my friends out into the courtyard and see Gale and his brothers and Prim waiting on her. I look around and find her in the crowd rushing over to them a small smile on her face. Gale smirks and places his arm around her shoulders which to my joy she pushes off laughing and they begin their long walk home.

I exhale in defeat; I could never compete with him. He is exactly what Katniss needs in her life. Whereas I… I trail off, what would I be able to give her that Gale Hawthorne couldn't or already hasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit on the large rock cliff looking over the rolling hills and mountains where green trees that were slowly changing to different hues of yellow and red covered the area. Taking in the beauty of the scenery that was changing due to fall coming, I pull my knees closer to my body and rest my chin on them.

This was the one place where I could feel completely relaxed and not have to keep up the charade of fearless unbreakable Katniss. The girl who is expected to keep not only her life on track along but her mother and baby sisters as well, out here I could just be- "Catnip" I hear his strong steady voice interrupt my thoughts.

I don't bother to turn around I know who it is even without the horrible nickname. He is the only one who comes here, other than me. This was our unspoken official hangout, we usually meet here most mornings either to hunt or to just relax. He takes a seat next to me, "Sorry I'm a little behind schedule Rory woke up and insisted that I take him with me."

I allow a small smile in Gales' direction thinking about the youngest male Hawthorne. Rory was the same age as Prim and they had been friends ever since they started school, he also idolized his eldest brother he wanted nothing more than to be exactly like Gale. Rory had the same look as all of us seam children, dark hair, dark eyes, and olive skin.

"Well eventually he will need to come out and learn, and what better teachers are there then you and me." I tell him and went to pull out some berries I had picked on the way to our spot. "Here" I mumble and hold a handful out to him.

He smiled his most charming smile that had girls from both the seam and town melting to nothing more than a pool of gooeyness. It had no effect on me however; Gale and I were hunting partners, nothing more.

"Not bad for an hour." I say proudly, we had gotten four squirrels a rabbit and a few stray strawberries. "Not bad at all Catnip. Our families shall be feasting yet." I look at him and smile sadly, seam families will never end up feasting there was just not enough money or food for it.

At least not at the moment.

Panem was still trying to recover ever since President Snow was assassinated 22 years ago ending his reign of terror and cruelty. Twenty-two years of Snow's supporters trying to fight for the miserable world they created.

About 5 years ago things finally made a turn for the better and things started changing in Panem slowly but surely. The first major change was the barricades separating the districts were removed, and we were finally able to travel freely, not that any of us did it, it was too big of a change and I think some people were untrusting of it.

* * *

Our first stop back in town was the Hob so we could sell or possibly trade the rabbit to Greasy Sae, who gave us a fair price for it and sent us on our way after only minimal gossip. The next stop was the Mayor's house; both he and his daughter had a love for fresh strawberries.

I knocked on the back door and nod my head to Madge. "Good morning, is your father in?" I ask. "No, he is attending to Capitol business," She tells me and then glances down to the strawberries, "he asked me to take care of it today; we don't have anything to trade so here is some cash." She tells me and it's broken down so Gale and I could split it evenly. I grin at her and say "I'll see ya at school." She smiles back and closes the door.

Madge would be considered my only 'town' friend; she isn't as quiet as me, and she certainly has more friends than me, but she's one of those genuine people who see the good in everyone. She also tries to avoid gossip and drama that's why we always try to pair up in class and eat lunch together, at least until this year. Our grade and Gale's grade get to share lunch so she alternates between us and her other friends.

Once that trade is complete we move to the one I dread every week, not because Mr. Mellark is a mean or unfair man, unlike his bitch of a wife, but because of his son Peeta.

Four years ago when my family and I were in a bad spot, I had resorted to digging through the townspeople's trash cans desperate to find something, ANYTHING to feed my sister and myself. I had given up hope on my mother's behalf, if she felt the need to shut down and forget her children then I'd be damned if I'd think of her.

That's when Peeta Mellark not only saved mine and my sister's life, but gave me the drive and hope that I needed to make things right in my family and provide for them from what my father had taught me.

I came out of my thoughts and I realized I was standing in the back side of the bakery with Gale having already made the trade. I glanced down at the different types of bread that Mr. Mellark had given us for the four puny squirrels. "This is much too much in trade for these squirrels." I hear myself say.

"Oh nonsense!" he replies and continues to speak but as I look over to the boy in the corner of the room I find his ice blue eyes that most people in the town have and I felt my heart race. I haven't spoken to him since that night, would he be mad that I've yet to thank him? Probably, I've felt his eyes on me the past four years waiting patiently for me to acknowledge his simple act of kindness.

I quickly drop my eyes ashamed, when someone does something life changing like that for you, you thank them and try your best to pay them back when the time is needed. I've done neither, instead I've avoided him. I had tried to keep tabs on him from Madge but she isn't one to gossip and tell things that aren't her place to pass on and it's not like I could all of a sudden take an interest in the baker's son.

Suddenly the room is closing in on me, suffocating me with my cowardice. I vow to have enough courage to thank Peeta Mellark for what he has done for me.

* * *

I walk into history class with Madge and we take our seats quietly. Madge sits directly behind me, and Peeta sits in the same row as Madge two seats left of her. If I lean on my right arm I can easily make it look like I'm following the text in the book but really, I study Peeta. Same thing I do every day since that morning years ago.

The way his blonde hair falls into wavy curls on his forehead and how he is constantly doodling on the pages of his notebooks. Is he any good with his doodles? I find myself thinking and my eyes move up from his hands to his arms and the light blonde hair that rests there covering his muscles, then up to his broad shoulders that are covered by a white button up shirt, then to his neck chin and lips. My eyes linger there for a little too long and when I realize this I suddenly glance up to those ice blue eyes hoping he hasn't noticed my examination of his body.

Anger

That's all I see in those piercing eyes of his, I feel the blood rush to my face and l feel confused. Did he see me staring and it made him angry? I wouldn't doubt it, after all I do owe Peeta my life and I've yet to acknowledge his existence, only to see me staring him down in the middle of class.

At the end of day bell I rush to put my books in my locker and then hurry out to the old oak tree which was the unofficial meeting spot for my family and Gale's. I smile slightly as I see Rory talking very animatedly to Prim who seemed completely mesmerized by the boy.

As I approach them Gale smiles at me and places an arm around my shoulders, "ahh, young love. Beautiful isn't it catnip?"

I roll my eyes and shove his arm from me, "stop teasing them" I scold him noting the blushes that crept up on both Rory and Prims face. I wink at the two of them and turn to Vick, the middle brother at the age of 14 he was overly moody and crabby all the time. "Can we just go" he demands and takes off leading the rest of us towards the seam.

I glance over my shoulder and spot Peeta and Madge walking towards their homes in town. Tomorrow would be the day that I thank Peeta Mellark for his kindness towards me. I had to do something before he files a report on me to the peacekeepers for stalking him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning son" my dad calls to me as I enter the bakery to begin my morning chores. "Morning dad" I call back to him and put on my white apron to protect my clothes from the flour and then walk out to the back porch to grab a couple of the 50 pound bags to bring in for our day of bread loafs.

I didn't pay attention to anything else, normally no one is up at this hour other than shop keepers and they don't travel around the back yard. So when I glance out to the pigs and my eyes scan the apple tree, I feel my heart suddenly race and I suck in all the air my lungs can hold.

Under the apple tree stood Katniss Everdeen, her hair pulled back into her signature side braid her eyes are focused on her hunting boots which her light brown pants are tucked into and my eyes followed up to the loose dark green button up shirt with a plain white tee underneath. She looked so casual yet ready to bolt at any second.

I set the bags down and head her way, as soon as my right foot hit the ground her head flew up and those grey eyes that I dream about met mine and it felt like the world stopped as I held her gaze. Those eyes are the only way I could ever know what she was feeling or thinking and at the moment she looked as if she may flee so I stopped a few feet away from her.

"Katniss," I say softly not knowing how to start the second conversation of my life with her. I try to smile to put her at ease. When she still hasn't said anything and hasn't broken eye contact I begin to worry, I step closer to her.

"Katniss, is everything okay? What's wrong?"

She sucks in some air and then closes the space between us and makes sure that I keep eye contact with her, "Thank you Peeta." She whispers, and I cock my head to the side like a lost puppy. "For wh-" I start and she cuts me off.

"You know what for; I never got the chance to thank you for helping me and my family all those years ago." She paused and I know this was hard for her, "and I'm sorry that it took me this long to finally acknowledge your kindness." She then leaned in closer to me and kissed me on the cheek softly.

I felt the heat rush to my face and a jolt of electricity shoot through me, Katniss Everdeen just kissed me… is this real or am I dreaming? Then as quickly as the act registered in my mind she had taken off in a full sprint towards the seam.

My joy from the moment was quickly replaced with anger at myself for losing all ability to speak. I should have approached her first; I should have been the one with the courage.

"Peeta!" I hear my mother yell from inside. I sigh and head back to quickly take care of my chores before school, which was sure to be an exciting day.

* * *

*Katniss*

* * *

Oh my god

Oh my god

Oh

My

God

What have I done? I think to myself as I run quickly from Peeta.

I had only meant to say thank you and then leave, why the hell would I kiss him! He had looked so worried and lost and even kept his distance as if he knew I planned on fleeing. He made me feel so guilty for having him worry about me that I wanted to prove to him….. Something.

"Gah!" I yell into the woods and kick a tree. I wasn't supposed to have these feelings, not about anyone, my sole goal in life was to make sure that Prim lived a long happy one.

Ever since that night four years ago I have kept tabs on that boy against my will, it was like my body knew he was around and desperately wanted me around him. I make a sound of disgust and kick the tree again before sinking down and resting my back against it.

Well school today will certainly be interesting.

* * *

I walk to school in silence, Rory and Prim in front of me and Gale and then Vick in front of them. I feel the weight of Gales hand on my shoulder, "Catnip" I hear him sing-song to me.

I look at him from the corner of my eye, "yes?" I respond quietly. "Is everything okay? You're being abnormally quiet today."

I nod my head yes, "I'm fine just thinking about what I could get Madge for her birthday." I lie. Gale has no idea of what Peeta has done for me and I have no intention of ever telling him either.

He frowns at me and glares slightly at the ground, "I have no intention of going to her birthday party or even bothering with getting her a gift. She is the mayor's daughter she gets everything she wants."

Gale is a little hostile when it comes to seam vs town. He is always civil towards Madge but he by no means has any intentions of getting to know her outside of me.

"She's not snooty like the rest of them." I hear myself say, "Some of them could actually be good people Gale." I snap at him and he briskly drops the attack on my only friend other than himself.

* * *

I put in my locker combination and open the metal door throwing my anatomy book in and then shutting the door, only to see Madge heading my way, I pause to wait for her.

"So I heard from my father last night, he is coming back today with Haymitch Abernathy." She says as soon as she's by my side. "Really.." I respond wondering why.

When the Capitol started rebuilding and revamping everything they set up for each district to send a representative on behalf of the district to report everything and to hopefully get funding to begin restoration for the district. Had the Capitol finally decided to begin helping?

"Yup," she responds softly and I know that her train of thought was exactly in line with mine. "Do you think maybe things will change for the better" It wasn't a question, and I thought it over and decided that it wasn't worth my time to think about the maybes and what ifs. "I don't know and let's be honest I don't care enough to think about it." She didn't push the topic further and we had reached gym class.

Gym was probably my favorite class, only because the teacher set up different zones for us to go to and as long as we chose to actually take part he left us alone. I usually preferred to do archery or run laps. Sometimes I would join Madge with badminton or tennis pending on how I felt or if Gale was feeling friendly.

* * *

I sat below one of the giant willow trees that were in the courtyard next to Gale who was resting his back up against the tree lazily eating his sandwich. I pulled my tiny lunch out of my bag and set the sandwich down on the bag and begin peeling the orange that my mother had snuck into the bag.

"So I hear that our dear district representative shall be making a visit." Gale mumbles in between bites. I glance up at him and look into his grey eyes, curious how he found out. "I heard that as well, I wonder if they will have a mandatory meeting in the square."

"Probably," he says and he stiffens looking at something behind me. I turn around and bite my bottom lip; a nervous habit that I've had for years now. Peeta Mellark has approached us, "Hi Katniss, Gale. Mind if I sit down and join you"

He didn't bother to wait for our answer and took a seat across from me on the grass; he has a ham and cheese sandwich in his right hand taking a large bite from it. I glance over to Gale who is glaring at Peeta. "So…." Peeta starts looking around nervously then his eyes land on Gale who is still glaring at him so his blue eyes move to my grey ones and I feel my breathing increase slightly along with the rhythm of my heart.

"Is there something we can do for you Mellark?" Gale inquires breaking the spell of my eye contact with the blonde boy.

"Just coming over to say hello to Katniss and make small talk." He cocks his head to the left slightly and I feel the tension going between these two men. When did this turn into a pissing contest?

"Peeta, would you like a slice of orange" I didn't wait for a response instead I practically throw a slice at him and quickly shove another into my mouth.

Gale huffs and quickly stands and walks away from the tree towards the building. Both Peeta and I follow him with our gazes until he disappears through the metal doors. "Well he is a beaming ray of sunshine."

I smile, embarrassed, and take a bite of my sandwich, "Gale is….. Gale." I say unable to think of anything else to say in defense of the ass he just made of himself.

Peeta smirks slightly and shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, this gives us time to talk." He says softly our eyes meeting once again and I feel that spark and my breathing speeds up and my heart increases.

"About what" I whisper, my breath caught in my throat. He doesn't reply right away he just keeps his eyes trained to mine and I tear my eyes from his and follow the lines of his face down to his neck where I train my eyes and see his pulse, its moving rapidly. Perhaps I make him nervous as well.

"About anything I suppose" he sighs. "Katniss, I'm sorry I was unable to reply to you this morning when you stopped by to thank me, I was so shocked that you actually were speaking to me, let alone thanking me for what I did all those years ago. I'm surprised you remembered."

He ran his hand through his hair and I followed the movement, like how I followed everything about him for the past four years. "How could I ever forget something like that" I murmur so quietly I wonder if I spoke it or thought it.

"What made you do it?" I hear myself ask him.

He frowned and ran his hand through his hair again eyes looking down at the grass, "I don't know, you were in need and it seemed like the right thing to do." Then his eyes meet mine again.

"The right thing to do." I repeat back and listen to how it sounds; I take another bite of my sandwich and chew slowly to process everything. This conversation was getting too deep and emotional for my liking. Luckily for me the bell rang signaling that lunch was over and it was time to head to history class.

"Well this was a lovely chat," I begin gathering up all of my trash and Gales that he had left when I felt his hand cover mine and a jolt of electricity shot up my arm and a blush crept over my face neck and chest. "Katniss," he interrupts and pulls my hand so our palms are touching, it was such an innocent act but it seemed so intimate as well.

"I have to go" I reply hastily and retreat through the doors that Gale had went through earlier. There was no way in hell I was going to deal with this, not today and hopefully not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sooooo I have all of this hits on this story yet no reviews, its sort of depressing and makes me wonder if my story is even worth reading. So if you like it please leave a review, even if it is a single word, I would appreciate it.

I had walked home in silence trying my best to clear everything from my head. Gale wasn't interested in talking to me and of course Rory and Prim were nothing but giggles and smiles. Vaguely I remember Rory mention Vick was staying with a friend.

Prim and I entered the threshold of our small three room house and I instantly narrowed my eyes seeing none other than Haymitch Abernathy sitting at the small dining room table with my mother. "Ah, they are here" he smiles charmingly to my mother.

I glare even harder at the man who had the same blonde hair and blue eyes as the town people, as my mother and sister. He was a stranger yet he fit in better than me in my home. He was wearing a very expensive looking grey suit and his long hair was neatly resting on his head. "Girls, Mister Abernathy is here on behalf of the capitol to tell me of some changes that will be going on in the near future." My mother smiles warmly towards the tall lean man who turns his attention to us.

"Please, girls have a seat." He motions for us to fill the two empty chairs around the circular table. I am suddenly filled with rage, who is this man to feel so comfortable in MY home.

"I'm fine with standing." I say icily as Prim takes a seat next to our mother at the table. "Of course Katniss," he articulates matching my stare. I raise an eyebrow as if giving him permission to explain his being in my home, instead of that bastard speaking my mother speaks.

"Well now that things have finally settled in the capitol and the government feels comfortable with investing money to the districts, they have begun a funding program to help the districts become what they should have been." She says in a clipped tone letting me know that my behavior in front of a government official is completely unacceptable.

"The investment begins with the neediest districts; eleven and twelve and then after that they will continue down the line to the less needy ones like one and two." Haymitch picks up where my mom left off, "They have placed me in charge of the money to be distributed as I see fit to help the people of district 12 become prosperous and of course profitable."

"Investment," I question not understanding why he chose to use that word. His eyes flash in humor, "Yes, once things pick up part of the income will go back to the capitol as expense money to ship goods to and from one district to another."

"So the capitol plans on letting the districts trade between each other?"

He nods, "Yes, ideally the capitol would like to see a bit of each district separated throughout the others."

I frown, "So basically we will be free to trade and travel so that the capitol no longer has to deal with the hassle of dividing the goods as fairly or unfairly as before except we are now PAYING them part of our income to do so?" I shake my head, "Where is the real benefit in that?"

"They are guaranteeing that any person in Panem who wants employment or goods can get it, no matter what or where it is." He tells me softly and instantly I think of all the poor seam children who have had no choice but to become miners, and the town children who HAD to take over their families business no matter how privileged I had thought they were they still were slaves to circumstance.

"So how does this affect us?" I ask and I notice my mother perks up, "Well Haymitch is going around to the people here in district twelve and finding out what exactly they would like their part of the money to go to, and we've decided that we are going to open my parents Apothecary again and I will also act as an assistant to the Physician the capitol will be sending each district."

I process this information; district twelve had no doctor other than my mother who couldn't do much with the limited resources that she had. If she had the capitol funding her then she could save some of the poor boys who have been injured in the mines.

"Also beginning next month, all the children of high school age will be taking a two-week long trip to each district where they will learn about the specialties of that district and the different possibilities of careers in those districts."

* * *

I left the house shortly after that apparently there was a meeting in the square tonight where the information would be told in much more detail, and what was once tessera; an assistance program that we had to sign up for, now was monthly supplies for each family of district twelve, to keep us alive and strong until we became 'prosperous and profitable'

There was no need for me to be there since I already knew what would be expected of my family. I suppose I had to get a job and become an everyday consumer of the capitol. I scoffed at the thought and looked out into the distance where I see Gale sitting on the steps of his front porch.

He is wearing stained white long sleeve shirt and his dark pants also had some dirt on them as did his boots, as I came closer I noted to myself that he was sweaty and his dark hair matted to his forehead. He leaned back on the top of the four stairs and his shirt only had buttons halfway down his chest and they were all undone.

I felt a blush creep on my face as I examined the sweaty silken skin beneath his shirt. My grey eyes met his and he smirked, "Have a seat Catnip"

I obeyed his command and sat down next to him, "been cutting trees" I observe dumbly noting the large pile of firewood stacked perfectly beside the porch.

"You're still in your school dress." He tells me moving his hand to touch the cotton material of my yellow dress. "Yellow looks so good with your olive skin" He voices to me, and then pulls his hand back quickly. "Which can only mean that Haymitch was at your house," I nod my head; my voice seems to have left me the minute he placed his hand on the skirt of my dress. I clear my throat forcing myself to have the courage to speak to my best friend, "What did he offer your mom?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "My mother only does laundry for a living, and even so I have to pull most of the weight so there is no real incentive that he can give her other than monetary." I glance at him out of the corner of my eye, "Your mother is an extremely intelligent woman who can adapt to any given situation. She will come up with something." I pause for a moment and then I turn to look at him fully, "So what exactly are your plans now?"

I know he never wanted to go in the mines, he just assumed that's where he would end up just like the rest of the children of the seam. His grey eyes looked at me with such strong emotion that I wanted to break the connection but I was afraid to, "Wherever you are Catnip, that's where I'll be."

I break the eye contact, and glance out at the children of the seam the older ones are doing miscellaneous things to aid their parents while the younger ones play with one another.

"If everything goes according to what Haymitch says then there will be no need for me to support my family, Mom will be able to do that on her own, and we will never have to worry about food or necessities." I pause looking away from the children back to Gale, "and the children from the seam may have a small opportunity to get out and become something amazing instead of just dying in a mine."

His grey eyes meet mine and he takes my hand in his and smiles, "We could finally be free Katniss."

Gale and I use to talk all the time about leaving district twelve, and going somewhere that wouldn't require us to miss our youth and take on responsibility that wasn't ours to begin with. I purse my lips, "Well we do get to travel to the other districts next month. Maybe we will find a place we like and go there after we graduate."

It will have to be after I graduate, it would take at least two years for things to get comfortable with my family and their finances and two years was the allotted time frame for district twelve to rebuild. Two years and my best friend and I could see the world together.

* * *

Gale and I head towards the town square to listen to Mayor Undersee and Haymitch blabber on about the new changes more in detail. Gale and I both are in the same clothes not bothering to change, we were only going to stay long enough for the Peacekeepers to know we were here, and then leave.

I line up with the rest of the kids my age and wait in line to sign in glancing around at all the other people in the square; most were happily discussing the new changes.

Then my eyes land on Peeta who was quickly making his way towards me. I allow a small smile to him once he arrives beside me.

"Hey"

"Hi" I reply softly thinking about our lunch meeting and how I bolted away from him. "Some crowd huh; I'm surprised by the turnout." He observes the groups and groups of people.

"Well what would you expect at the promise of free money" I offer trying to keep the conversation flowing with the bakers son.

He grins at me, flashing his white teeth "Just the way to catch district twelve's attention." He pauses and the smile falls off from his face and his blue eyes move from the crowd behind me to meet my grey ones. "I have a serious question for you" he glances behind me again before saying "Is there something going on with you and Gale?"

I am lost for a second and I know I have a confused look on my face so I glance behind me to see that Gale was standing with his family staring at Peeta and me looking like a bull about to charge. I turn back to Peeta "Gale is my absolute best friend, that's all it has been and all it ever will be." I think, I mean I've never thought of Gale that way and I'm sure I'm just like an annoying little sister to him.

I watch the emotions wash over Peeta's face; I usually try my best to mask my emotions where he is willing to let me see everything he is thinking and feeling. Before I have an opportunity to ask him why he was questioning it, it was my turn to sign in and I walk away from Peeta to find a place in the crowd close to an exit so I can make a quiet get away.

"What did Mellark want?" his voice sounds strained, what was his deal with Peeta? He has never acted this way before. Maybe his is pulling the overprotective brother act on me since he senses that there is something more to Peeta and I… and he's right I owe Peeta my life.

"Just making small talk" I reply not bothering to turn around to look at him, I keep searching for my goal and finally I see the perfect spot; it leads to the back alley of the town shops. I can make my getaway quietly and it's dark minus a few porch lights.

"Mmm I bet."

Based on his tone alone I whip around to stare him in the eyes, "What does that mean?"

"It means Mellark has paid extra close attention to you lately and I don't trust him." I roll my eyes at him, "Gale this big brother act is cute and all but you are making yourself look like an asshole. You need to cut it out." I say the last part slowly and narrow my eyes.

"So you don't even care that he has taken a sudden interest in you for no damn reason"

"It's not even like that Gale, Peeta is a genuine person who is kind and has no ill words towards anyone; just like Madge! You would realize that if you would stop hating people for being born into a different circumstance from ours." Luckily at that moment the Mayor begins speaking to district twelve leaving Gale with no time to argue with me.

I give him a final glare and then storm away from him to my escape path I had planned out knowing he won't come after me. I hover at the edge of the crowd and wait for the perfect moment to slip out; I don't even pay attention to what they say on the stage. My eyes scan over the people of district twelve; I see Gale went to stand with his family, Mother and Prim were standing near the Hawthorne family as well, Madge was in the front row with her mother, and then lastly my eyes lock with his blue ones.

He isn't with his family; he is standing by himself watching my every move a knowing look on his face. I flush realizing he knew that I planned on leaving the square and in a moment of temporary insanity I motion for him to follow me down the dark alley, I don't bother to look back because I know that he will come.


End file.
